Sasuke Returns
by Hitsuka-Hatake
Summary: The first Chapter is just a poem. Sasuke comes back to Konoha. Sasuke is easily forgiven by Naruto and Sakura, but it is going to take a little more to break through Kakashi's shell. This story is done.
1. Prolouge: Difference

The Scarecrow and the Raven

The Scarecrow and the Raven

By

Hitsuka Hatake

The scarecrow watches silently

He observes as others fight

He watches as blows are traded

But he does nothing, nothing at all

He is still.

The scarecrow watches from afar

As people talk about issues

He thinks of other issues that are more important

But he does nothing, says nothing

He is silent

The scarecrow watches, never acts

He doesn't retaliate to others

And their foolish deeds

He has a knack for that

He does nothing.

The scarecrow listens as others insult

They say he does not belong

They say he is different.

He still, as always, does nothing.

He ignores.

The Raven is different

When two people fight

He backs one

And attacks the other

The raven retaliates

He is violent

The raven closes in

as people argue

He yells and shouts,

He is not calm

He is disrespectful

The raven acts

Never listens

Always rash

Never calm

Always doing

Never resting

Always hasty

Never thoughtful

The raven insults the scarecrow

His target ignores

The raven angers.

He curses

not understanding.

Are you a scarecrow

Always watching

Or a raven

Always acting

Neither is perfect

What are you?


	2. Tears and Questions

Ok, I don't own Naruto

Ok, I don't own Naruto. This is like a half chapter because I feel bad about just putting up a poem. Please people, I know you are reading this! It got 15 hits so far! Please review so I will be happy!

* * *

Normal Pov

Sakura had tears streaming down her face. Naruto was laughing and crying at the same time. Kakashi smiled happily at his three reunited students. Yes, I said three. Sasuke had killed Itachi and was returning to the village with them. Yet, as Sasuke took in all the happy smiling faces, he saw that Kakashi's was fake, and forced. Somehow, even as everything was right, something was wrong.

"Kakashi-Sensei" Sasuke said. He saw Kakashi flinch, as if the name hurt him. "Yes Sasuke-san" This hurt Sasuke even more than the flinch had. He could tell that in Kakashi's eyes, the second he left the Konoha boundaries, he was no longer a pupil or even acquaintance of Kakashi's. "What will the council do with me? What will be my punishment for leaving the village?" "Well Sasuke-san" 'again with the honorific!' Sasuke thought. "The council will vote, along with the people who knew you best before you left, to decide your fate. There will be the council of elders, the Council of Jounin and Chunin, and the council of random villagers." Sasuke groaned. It would be decided on a popular vote, He was never very popular with the council, or the villagers. "Your punishment will be death, banishment, or probation. You will also automatically be demoted to Chunin, since you are ANBU rank."

"Sasuke-kun, what did you mean when you said thank you?" asked Sakura. "I wanted to thank you for being there for me when I needed you." The stotic Uchia responded. Sakura blushed deeply. "Well" Said Sasuke, "What has been happening in Konoha since I left?" "Well, Teme, Sakura-chan dated Lee, Neji, Kakashi, Sai, and Jiraiya." Sasuke's mouth dropped. "Ha just kidding, we are all single." Sasuke growled and powered up Chidori. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were jealous, Teme" Naruto said. Sasuke just hmphed and powered down his Chidori.

The Quad traveled silently, each absorbed in his or her own thoughts. Sasuke was thinking about how to make amends with the villagers, Kakashi was thinking about his dead team, and why Obito couldn't have come back from the dead, Even as an Akatsuki. Hint Hint. Sakura was thinking of how all the hard work with Tsunade paid off, and Naruto was just glad to have his friend and brother back. As Sasuke and the others reached the main gates of Konoha, Sasuke knew nothing could make Kakashi and the villagers forgive him for what he'd done, but he would try as best he could to redeem himself.

* * *

So, Like it, Hate it, Plz review. Once again, all my chapters will be at least a page. Excpet this one, this one is a fourth of a chapter so it won't just be a poem. Also, please vote on my profil to vote for the pairings in my next story. Thanks 4 reading!

Hitsuka Out.


	3. Kakashi Inderlude

Me no own, you no sue. Comprende Amigo?

Okay folks, just so you know, I will probably update twice a week on Saturdays and Sundays. It is extremely unlikely that I will update on a school day since my teacher enjoys piling me with homework. I am also in desperate need of a beta reader. If you are or know one, Plz message me. I will also make the final decisions on the pairings next week. Please either vote on my user page or in a review. Review!! I know you're reading, yes, YOU! Guess I should start the story. Thanks to Dragon77,Prescripto13 and elmostoverde for reviewing! Ok, Chapter threeof Sasuke Returns starts now. This chapter is an interludish thing about of Kakashi's thoughts when he meets team seven. Has ALMOST nothing to do with the plot. Let's get started

* * *

Kakashi sat up in bet and groaned. Another day of the Hokage lecturing the jounin about how it was important to try and pass at least one of the academy students they were given. It didn't matter to him if the kid could throw a shuriken. It didn't matter to him if the kid was chunin, hell even jounin level. If they couldn't work together, he'd have nothing more to do with them. That was and is the way of the ninja. At least the way of a certain silver haired one.

As Kakashi walked to the Hokage's office, he saw a very familiar smoking jounin. "Asuma" He greeted. "Ready for the Hokage to jabber about how important it is to pass the little academy brats?" "Hey Kakashi no need to blame old man Hokage for the snot nosed brats he makes us babysit. Anyway, it's your own fault that you have such high standards." Asuma responded. "My standards aren't high, they're just different." Kakashi insisted. Asuma chuckled. "You got the test from _them _didn't you, Obito, Rin, and the Yondaime." Kakashi just looked away. "Let's just hope I get good students this year." Kakashi mumbled distractedly.

In fact, Kakashi already knew who his students would be. Sasuke Uchia, a cousin of Obito, he probably couldn't bear to fail him. Sakura Haruno, a brainy girl with a crush on Sasuke. She was so much like Rin had been. He probably couldn't bear to fail her, either. And last and least was Naruto Uzumaki. His sensei's son. He had a feeling this boy would pass even without special treatment. He didn't know how wrong he was.

The first thing he saw as he walked into the academy was an eraser. Falling towards him. He decided to give the three a false picture of him. All the more fun to mess with the little brats. "Okay, I want you all on the roof, now." Kakashi said. The three genin obliged.

**On the roof**

"Well, since you may be spending your genin days with me, tell me a little about yourselves." Wait" said the Blondie "MAYBE!? Why not definitely!?" "Oh" said their Sensei feigning surprise "You didn't know that only 3 of the teams will graduate?" The three gulped. Their sensei smiled. "I haven't even gotten to the best part; this test has been administered first by the first and second Hokage. Only 4 teams have ever past since they administered the test. ( The Yondaime's team, The Sandaime's team, The First and second Hokage's team, and Jiraya's team.( These are the jounin or Hokage's that passed them) The Genins in front of him almost fainted. 'Well' thought Kakashi ' This is gonna to be fun.'

**The next day at the training field**

Kakashi came early, that's right, early. He usually came early anyway on the first day. He liked to make the students get a false sense of security. They usually did, if they thought that their teacher was a laid back person who was never on time. He also liked to observe his new students when they weren't under the pressure of trying to pass, and out do each other. He watched as they fought and bickered. He shook his head. They were so much like his genin team, he couldn't help but smile. Rin was like Sakura, crushing on the cold hearted, stoic boy, while ignoring the one the loud, exuberant boy had on her. Sasuke was like him at that age, thinking only of himself and his goal, not the feelings of his teammates and sensei. Naruto was Obito more than he was Sasuke , or Rin was Naruto. They both cared for, yet couldn't understand the feelings of the stony boy, and yet respected him none the less. _WARNING OOC MOMENT_ He felt a tear slide down Obito's eye. He was usualy quick to blame Obito, but this time he said "Naruto, your eye is crying."

So, like it? I just had to put the OOC moment in. Okay, I have a new plan for this story. I am going to update 2 times a week with something medium sized. You people won't vote on my pole. If no one votes or reviews, I'll discontinue this story. Pouts. You have to remember to review, people. I know you are reading this. So, do you think Sasuke will ever come back to Konoha, I don't know, he might join Akatsuki. Naruto should really hook up with someone. coughHinatacough. I can't believe some people think Sasuke is hot in level 2. I mean even a die hard Sasuke fan couldn't. He is U L G Y. ( No offence to die hard Sasuke fans who think he IS hot in level 2.)

Hitsuka Out


	4. Discountinued

I'm discontinuing this story unless someone can give me an idea. I'm really sorry, but I originally wanted to do a Time travel w/ team 7, or a HpNaruto Xover. Im sorry.

On the bright side, if someone **_does_** give me an idea, I'll write more. Also, I have a 10 page story due, so I wouldn't of been able to update 'till summer anyway.

If you have an idea, you will be given full credit.

Hitsuka out.


End file.
